Tilt-locks for tilt-adjustable steering wheels commonly include a gear sector pivotable as a unit with the tilt-adjustable steering wheel and a toothed latch plate pivotally supported on a stationary part of the steering column. The latch plate releasably captures adjusted positions of the steering wheel through meshing engagement of teeth on the plate and teeth on the gear sector. When the latch plate is pivoted, the teeth separate and the gear sector and steering wheel are pivotable in the usual manner. The minimum angular interval between adjusted positions of the steering wheel equals the minimum angular interval between the meshing teeth on the gear sector and on the latch plate. In a prior proposal for reducing the minimum angular interval, a relatively complex lever system changes the angular movement relationship between the gear sector and the steering wheel. In other prior proposals, infinite angular adjustment of the steering wheel is achieved through a threaded rod carried on a lever pivotally supported on the pivotable housing carrying the steering wheel. In those systems, the steering wheel can be released for pivotal movement to an upper limit position but can be adjusted between operational positions only through manual turning of the threaded rod because the steering wheel always returns to its previously adjusted position after a release cycle. An adjustment mechanism or tilt-lock according to this invention provides both angular gross and angular fine adjustment for a tilt-adjustable steering wheel.